Calm Down
by TouchTheACTIVE
Summary: When there's a band argument it's usually Dougie that can calm Harry down, what if one time he can't?


_Disclaimer: Don't own them_

_A/n: Now I've decided to update my other story every Sunday, I get bored in the week so expect some one-shots_

"You know what, I quit, I fucking quit this shit band." Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, after his parent divorce and everything falling apart. This argument with Tom just pushed him of the edge.

"Harry, calm down." Dougie, his boyfriend of two years stepped in to try and calm him down.

"Calm down, why should I? It wouldn't matter if I left anyway, because Tom Mr. fucking perfect Tom would be able to take over." He shouted.

"Go on then go." Tom yelled back. "Go, we'll find someone else, you're only the fucking drummer."

"I'm only the fucking drummer, yeah, I forgot the fact you can have a band without a drummer, I'll just get my stuff and go shall I?" Harry was now turning red from all the shouting.

"Might as well go get your stuff and leave. I sure as hell won't miss you." Tom shouted rage blinding them both from how hurtful their words really were.

"Tom, come on, Harry's always been a little highly strung." Danny interrupted immediately regretting what he'd done when Tom turned on him.

"Really? There's self centered and highly strung and then there's that he's pure fucking rude."

"I'm rude, you practically told be I couldn't do my job, then threw my drumsticks at my head. If you're so fucking perfect do it yourself." Harry yelled, getting closer and closer, his hand balling into a fist, Harry's always got angry, and Dougie could always calm him down, thinking it was time to step in before Tom got hurt he stood up to get Harry.

"Harry, please this isn't helping anyone." Dougie tried.

"Well it's helping me." Was Harry's answer.

"Calm down." This was all it took for Harry to lose it, before Dougie could move or stop him, Harry's fist was uncurling and hitting him in the face. Dougie stood there dumb-founded for a few seconds before reality caught up with him, realising that Harry, his lover, his boyfriend, his best friend, had just openly smacked him round the face and was showing no signs of remorse. Tears filled Dougie's eyes as he rubbed his hand over his now sore face, with a red hand mark in the shape of Harry on it.

Before anyone could see Dougie cry, he ran up the stairs, to his room, his old room. He could here Harry shout after him but he didn't care, he locked the door. As he curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, he looked around, he hadn't been in this room for one and a half years, he simply had moved into Harry's room and left all of his stuff here, soon enough all of his clothes had been transferred to Harry's. And for the first time Dougie was starting to wonder, Harry had been angry recently but he'd always been able to calm him down, until tonight. Dougie for sure knew he didn't deserve that.

"Dougie, please." Harry pleaded through the door, his once angry tone was now gone, filled with a begging tone.

"What Harry, you can't go around hitting people, especially the ones you're meant to love the most." Dougie shouted.

"Dougie I do love you, so much, you know that. I swear I don't know what come over me. Please listen. I love you. Please open the door so we can talk this through properly."

There was a ruffle of sheets then a click before another ruffling of sheets. "Doors open."

Harry quickly opened the door and rushed to where Dougie was, pushing the covers back to see his red eyes, was red now pink cheek, and a tear stained face. Dougie uickly pulled the covers back over his head as if to hide the embarrassment of crying.

"Dougie, oh Dougie I'm so sorry." Harry cried and went to place his hand on Dougie's, to which Dougie flinched. "Dougie please, I'm not like him, I would never hurt you, please don't liken me to your father, I love you."

"Really?" Dougie now pulled down the over to show his face not caring. "You wouldn't hurt me? You fucking slapped me. Like I was nothing. I thought you loved me but I'm really just your fucking punching bag."

"No, I promise you're not, you're my everything, my lover, my boyfriend, my best friend. Please Dougie, I was angry, I'll never don it again, I won't allow myself. Please." Harry now had tears of his own, Dougie allowing him to wipe his.

"Talk to me." Dougie stated shocking Harry. "For once in your life, talk to someone, about how you're feeling, stop bottling it up, I know you blame yourself for your parents break up, I know you're stressed and that's why you hit me. So for once in you life talk to me."

"I-I, I've never been good enough, never. It was always my brother. And then I thought when I got into the band I'd be the one they'd all congratulate. For once. But no, they criticized me for moving away. Then when they found out I was gay, they practically disowned me, they stopped writing, they didn't invite me back for Christmas, they just let me get on with whatever. Whenever you were going back for Christmas, I told you I was because I didn't want to be a burden, but I never did. I was always back first, that's because I never left. I'm sorry, I built up all my anger and took it out on you, I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me." Harry admitted, he'd never opened up to anyone. Not even Dougie. Dougie finally felt like he had an insight into Harry's life.

"I love you too." Was all Dougie had to say for Harry to attack him in a hug.

"Sorry, so sorry, sorry." Was all that Harry rambled.

"I know you're not him by the way, I just got angry, I never expected such an outburst."

"I know and it won't happen again. Are we okay? Please say that we're okay Dougie. I can't lose you." Harry said in a rush.

"We're fine, but the band, and you and Tom, I'm not so sure about." Dougie got up, pulling Harry with him.

"I probably should speak to him." Harry allowed himself to be pulled up.

Running down the stairs, Dougie made sure everyone was calm before motioning for Harry to come after him.

"Dougie are you okay?" Tom rushed over. "You, how could you, you know better than anyone about Dougie's past."

"We know Tom and we've sorted it, what you two need to do is have a adult chat." Dougie said calmly.

"Fine. Come on Judd." Tom glared following Harry. When sat in the kitchen, tom started first. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said those things, I never meant too."

"It's fine, I shouldn't of taken them to heart so much." Harry said.

"No, you should've if someone told me I was a rubbish musician, I would've probably hit someone."

"I did." Harry lowered his head.

"Yeah, how is he?" Tom asked.

"Fine, he was a little shaken up, as expected really. I was such a dick." Harry murmured.

"Well at least you two are okay, are we?"

"Yeah, of course we are." Harry chuckled why was he asking him, he was the dick.

"So, you still leaving the band, because more drum sticks will be thrown." Tom laughed.


End file.
